The Love and The Hatred
by DarkVioletFire
Summary: Jerome and Mitch (Asfjerome and Bajancanadian) have felt feelings for each other. But when Jerome sees that Mitch has an abusive boyfriend that he cant leave, Jerome tries to stop the abusive man and save his lover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So this is my FIRST Merome story... I'm done with Bad and Auslly I'M INTO MINECRAFT NOW! :D So ya! Hope you doods like it!**

Jerome's POV:

"BOOM SHAKALAKA!" I say killing the last guy and win the hunger games "Well thanks guys for watching and have a great day!"

"Ya and be sure to slap that like button with your forehead and I'll see you dudes later!" Mitch finishes as always when ending a Hunger Games video.

"Great job biggums!" I say happily.

"You too!" he says. I hear far in the background a man yelling. "Oh... Uhm... Jerome? I have to go now ... Sorry dude but I'll see you tomorrow when I go over your house!" he says then leaving the Skype call before I could say bye. Grr... I hate him ... and by him I mean Mitch's abusive boyfriend, Nick. Nick was Mitch's boyfriend for a long time now ... Nick always acted nice to Mitch until the day Mitch told Nick that he was going to hangout with me and Nick got pissed and punched, kicked and slapped the hell out of Mitch. He abused MY Mitch. I always was Mitch's friend since 4th grade. And I started loving him by the time I was 13. I cant see Mitch being abused and have bruises all over his body ... I cant let this happen ...

Mitch's POV:

As I end the Skype call with Jerome I log off the computer and go to the kitchen where I always expect Nick sitting there. Nick is my boyfriend ... He was always nice but then started treating me bad ... He says if I leave him he'll kill Jerome and I don't want my Jerome hurt ... I had a secret crush on Jerome since I was 13.

"You were playing Hunger Games with him again huh?" Nick says angrily

"Yea...Yeah... So what?" I say annoyed

"SO WHAT?! I DONT LIKE HIM AND YOU KNOW THAT!" He then grabs my arm and pulls me to the wall. he then pushes me onto it and starts punching me, kicking me. I yell in pain and start tearing up. "Don't cry little Benja... It wont hurt" he says kicking me. I fall to the floor and he grabs a knife. He stabs my leg and I shout in pain "ST..STOP PLEASE!" I yell. "YOU WANT ME TO STOP?! THEN I'LL STOP!" He stops and lets me go. I get up and try running to my room. I get to my room and lock the door. I then sob leaning against the door. " Why me?" I say to myself. "Why..." I see darkness and then I see black...

**A/N: So that's chapter one! Sorry it was short but I promise I'll make longer ones. Catch yall later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!? Yup. I'm that awesome. Now enough talking ! On with the story ...**

Mitch's POV:

I wake up the next day all bloody and messy. I get up with pain on my stabbed leg. I limp over to my bathroom and take off my clothes. I get a rag and put in around my mouth because I know water would hurt my leg. As I turned on the shower water I put my stabbed leg in the water and screeched in pain. "Aw Jesus Christ." I say screeching. Then after a while of pain I got used to it and started showering my whole bruised body. All bruises didn't hurt at all it was just visible. After I showered I got some makeup from my closet (Yes I keep makeup in my closet to cover my bruises) I then cover my bruises on my face and arms and legs with the makeup. I didn't want Jerome to see them. I then grab my wallet and put it in my pocket. I peek out the door and see Nick sleeping on the couch. Man I wanted to get a knife and stab him to death but I cant... I don't want to be a murderer. I sneak past him and open the door and close it silently and leave the house. I hear my phone ring and see that it was Jerome. "Ah Hellur?" I say as always "Hey biggums you coming?" he asks. His beautiful voice ... How I love it. "Ya dude I'll call you when I get there." "K see you later" He then hangs up. I start walking and ignore the pain on my leg. I felt mostly nothing at all. After about 20 minutes of walking I get to Jerome's house. I take out my phone and dial his number. "Ya?" he answers. "I'm outside." I say happily. "OH Okay. Be right there just a sec." After 10 seconds I see his angel face when he opens the door. "Hey biggums!" He says smiling and hugs me. I whisper "ow" by accident. "Mitch?" he says eyes wide opened. "Come inside biggums" he says worried. He grabs my wrist and grabs a wet towel and rubs my arm. He saw my bruises and looked surprised.

"He did this to you?" He says angrily.

"Jerome that's no big deal" I say back

"NO BIG DEAL!? MITCH HE'S HURTING YOU I CANT LET THIS HAPPEN! NOT TO YOU!"

"Jerome calm down"

"NO I CANT CALM DOWN HE'S HURTING YOU!"

"Why do you care so much?!"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because what?!"

"Because..."

"Jerome spit it out already... Because what?

"Because... I...I...love...you..."

I looked shocked at him. I then say "I love you too my dear friend." "No not friend love Mitch. I mean love as in more than a friend." I look at him smiling happily. "I love you too Jerome." He then leans forward and I lean forward too and our lips finally touch. The passion. The feels. The love in the air. I never felt this way before. I push away looking at his eyes saying "What about Nick?" I say worried yet frightened. "We'll run away." he says. "We cant he'll find me either way." I say sadly. "I'll just have to fight him to win you. Mitch you're everything to me I cant lose you to an abusive bastard." he says holding my hand. I let go and stand up. "Jerome I have to go if he finds out that I'm gone he'll kill me." I say worried. He stands up and kisses me one more time. "Bye Mitch..." he says sad. I grab my phone and leave. As tears drop down my cheek I now know that I'm in love yet, I'm in danger...

**A/N: BAAM! That's all I can type for today guys I need sleep! Mah Gawd! Either way hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did slap that follow and favorite button with your forehead and I'll talk to you dudes later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so what the heck ONE more chapter for tonight before I go to bed...**

Mitch's POV:

As I get home I see that Nick was still asleep on the couch. I sneak past him again and go to my room and lock the door. I take out my laptop and go to Skype. I look for Jerome and luckily he answers the call. "Hey you get home safely?" He asks. "Ya. Luckily Nick was still on the couch. Phew." We then start talking about how much we love each other for an hour until I hear Nick yelling from downstairs. "Jerome he's awake got to go. Love you bye." I then end the call and close my laptop. I go downstairs. "Ya?" I ask. He turns around smiling at me. "Can you make me dinner?" he says evily. "Su..Sure." I say. I cooked him some rice with steak. "Mmm" he says smelling the food. "Smells good." After he eats he pulls me and pushes me on the bed. "Mitch I never tried this before with you so lets do it" I struggle to get free but he's too strong. He unbuttons my shirt and takes off my pants. After you know it I'm being raped by Nick. I didn't like it at all. "Nick please...sto...stop." I say moaning. "Faster you say?" he says. "N..." he then speeds up the pace. It felt awful. After he was done raping me he leaves me in my room and I sit in a corner crying. "I wish I never met you Nick..." I whisper to myself. Again... Why me...

**A/N: Poor Mitch D: But that's EXACTLY all the time I had today guys I'll see you guys later! Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of The Love and The Hatred! I can upload probably more than 5 chapters for you guys! So ya! Hope you enjoy it.**

Jerome's POV:

I was happy last night. Very Happy. Mitch and I are in love with each other and it just feels great! I lookdown at my phone and see it ringing. "Mitch" I whisper to myself. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey Jerome? Can I come over like right now?" he says speaking his words quickly. "Uhm sure dude the door will be open" I reply. "Thanks man." he then hangs up. I go downstairs and unlock the door then run back upstairs. I garb my pants and shirt and get dressed. I then put a tiny bit of colon on. The one that Mitch likes. I start brushing my hair and see that already 10 minutes has passed. Mitch will be here in 5 minutes. After 5 minutes of combing my hair I hear the door close. "Jerome?" I hear Mitch say from downstairs. I run down the stairs and kiss him before he saw me. He kisses back smiling. We both let go after 2 minutes and he walks to my couch and sits. But he walked differently, and he sat with his legs open.

"Mitch you okay biggums?" I ask.

"uhm..."

I stare at him. He sighs.

"Nick ... raped me last night ..." he says looking down. That asshole! He raped my Mitch! I am going to kill him!

"What!?" I say angrily

"Jerome it's okay I'm fine."

"No Mitch he raped you! He raped MY Mitchell!" I say making my hands into fists almost walking out the door to go get Nick and kill him. Luckily Mitch holds me back.

"Don't do it Jerome, he'll kill you ... and I don't want that ..." he says looking at me and then pulling me upstairs to my room. He starts kissing me and I let him because to me it felt good. After a while he pushes me on the bed and kisses me for a long time. I kiss back happily. He then undresses me and that day was the best thing that ever happened to me. After we were done he says "I love you ...Don't ever leave me ..." I hug him and kiss his head. "I'll never leave you biggums and I love you too." He falls asleep in my arms and I fall asleep too.

Mitch's POV:

I wake up and it's 8 PM. "Shit ..." I say to myself. I see Jerome holding me sleeping. He looked so adorable sleeping. I get dressed and leave as quick as I can. When I get home I see Nick on the couch watching television. I try sneaking past behind him and he says "Where were you Hughes?" I panic and run up the grabs my leg and makes me fall. I then kick him with my other leg and he lets go touching his face. I get to my room and try closing it but he pushes it. He pushes too hard I fall to the ground and he has a knife in his hand. My eyes get wide opened and I try crawling to the bathroom but he grabs me pulling me to the corner of my room. He rubs the knife on my face and my cheek bleeds. He licks the knife smiling. "You're a monster" I say to him. He growls and kicks me. I screech in pain. He punches me and kicks me until I'm bleeding all over my body. He grabs the knife and rubs it between my legs, arms and face. He leaves me and grabs his bags and leaves. "I'll be back in a week." he says growling. I crawl to my bed and try getting up on it but I was too weak. I cry and sob with blood and pain. I then see darkness ...

**A/N: OH NOS! What will happen to Mitch? Find out in the next chapter of The Love and The Hatred!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yep. Another chapter ...**

Jerome's POV:

I haven't heard from Mitch all day ... I grab my wallet and run to his house. I see the door open and go to his room where I find him, all bloody and he was just laying there. I panic and carry him I put him in my car laying on the seat and drive to Adam's house. (Skythekidrs) I knock on the door and he opens it and sees Mitch in my hands all bloody. "Come in" he says. I walk in with Mitch in my hands and se Ty (Deadlox), Ian (Ssundee), Quentin (HuskyMudkipz), and Dakota (kermitPlaysMinecraft) sitting on the couch. They look at Mitch and stand up.

"What in the butter happened?!" Adam says worried

"It was that bastard Nick, he did this to my Mitch" I say angrily yet tearing up.

Ty looks at Mitch and takes him away from my arms I try getting him back but Ty says "Don't worry Jerome we got him in good hands." I say "okay." and let him go. Ian and Ty take Mitch to the room they patch up injured members. I wait for 2 hours and see Ty and Ian come out. "We got him stitched up and he's good to go. Just let him stay here for at least 2 days and he'll be good to go home." Ian says smiling. I was relieved he was going to be okay. I wiped away the tears and asked if I can go see him. "Sure" Ty said leading me in. I see Mitch laying on the bed clean and looking like he got ran over by a car. I garb his hand saying "You'll be fine ..." and I feel him grab my hand harder. I look up and he opens his eyes slowly. "MITCH! YOU'RE AWAKE!" I say happily. He looks at me smiling. "Hey dude ... Where am I?" he asks looking around the room. " In the Team Crafted house. I brought you here because I went to your house and saw you almost dying." I say back. "Oh at least Nick is out for a week." he says smiling. Thank god because Mitch needed to be away from him at least for a few days. "Ty and Ian said you'll be here for 2 days so you can heal up and go home ..." I say. He looks at me and looks sad. "I don't want to go home ... I want to go home with you ... And leave that place for good. I don't want to ever see Nick again." "We can leave and he'll never find us! After your 2 days we'll pack your stuff up and go somewhere far FAR away from Nick where no one can find us and disturb us!" I say happily. He smiles and replies "Okay lets run away together." I then lean forward to him and kiss his luscious lips. My Mitchell, how much I love you ...

**A/N: Yay! Hoped you liked Chapter 5 dudes :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey dudes sorry didn't upload in a while! D: Been busy. :x Now on with the story ...**

Mitch's POV:

_"Please Nick stop!" I yell trying to stop him from killing Jerome. Nick then grabs his gun from the drawer and points it at Jerome. Jerome, laying on the floor bloody from Nick beating him up, looks up to Nick and sees the gun. Nick gets ready to fire it and Jerome says his last words. "Mitch. I love you." Until I hear a gunshot._

"NO!" I scream. I wake Jerome up and he gets up from the couch next to the bed and runs to me.

"Mitch ! You okay?" He says looking at me worried. I quickly hug him. "Jerome don't leave me..." I say tearing up. He looks at me confused. "I'm confused... What?" I look up at him. "I had this dream that Nick shot you with his gun and you died." I look at him tearing up. "Mitch I aint scared of that bastard either way. He'll never kill this bacca." he says joking. He then kisses my forehead. I smile lightly. "Go to sleep dude tomorrow we gotta plan where to go to run away. " He says smiling. I kiss him and say goodnight. He lays beside me on the bed and puts me in his arms while my eyes close slowly. After that, I had no more bad dreams ...

Jerome's POV:

I was on my laptop playing Hunger Games while Mitch was sleeping. I looked beside me on the bed and see him so calm and cute sleeping. I go to a crafting bench and make a diamond axe. "Yes! Betty." I say whispering. I hear Mitch yawn next to me while I was killing a guy. "You playing hunger games." he says smiling. I smile back not saying a word focusing on the guy. "Chop chop chop ... And you're dead" I say happily killing the guy. Mitch smiles. "Ohh Jerome you're going to Deathmatch!" Mitch says happily. "Yes! Let's chop some skulls Betty." I say. Mitch watches patiently while I kill all three guys and win. "GG!" I say raising my arms up. Mitch laughs. I then stand up and say "Going to get cereal. Want some?" Mitch smiles. "Of course dude! You know I love cereal!" He says giggling. I smile and get some cereal. When I walk into the kitchen I see Jason (MinecraftUniverse) on his laptop on the couch. "Hey Jerome. Morning. " he says smiling. "Hey dude. What you up to?" I ask. "Just finishing my song Oasis. It's going to blow the roof off!" He says happily. I smile and grab two bowls and get Captain Crunch cereal. I then get two glasses of orange juice and see Adam come down the stairs. He sees Jason and frowns. "Jason. What are you doing here?" he asks frowning. "I live here stupid." Jason frowns back. "I don't get you Adam. First, we date and you think I'm too serious. I thought you liked me because of me. I've always been serious at some time ." Jason says. Adam slams the refrigerator door closing it. "I'm not gonna argue about this." He says grabbing a glass of orange juice. Jason stands up. "Why not?" Jason says angrily. Adam looks at him and rolls his eyes and goes up the stairs. I look at Jason and awkwardly walk away. That was REALLY awkward.

**A/N: Why so short you ask? Because I'm lazy as hell. So, ya. Adios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I havent uploaded in a LONG TIME! D: F school. Now, on with the story...**

Mitch's POV:

Today I went home to pack up my stuff. When i got to my room all I see is blood on the floor. Jerome sees it and makes a fist.

"I'll help you pack your stuff Mitch." he says calmly.

I nod and open my closet. I grab my suitcase and shove in all of my socks, underwear and shirts. Jerome grabs the second suitcase and shoves in my pants and shoes. After a while, we were done packing and Jerome grabbed both suitcases and put them in his car trunk. he turns on the car and I go in. We drive for at least 6 hours and stop at a hotel.

'So this is the place?" I ask confused.

"No we're just staying here overnight by probably 6 Am we'll wake up and drive for another 6 hours and we'll eventually get there." he replies

I nod and walk in the hotel. Jerome goes and orders for a room after 10 minutes we go to the hotel room. It looked nice and cozy.

"I'm gonna go take a shower ... I feel like a dirty bacca ." he says laughing.

"okay ..." I reply.

"Mitch are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem quiet and it worries me."

"Jerome dont worry I'm fine just tired."

"Okay. Go to sleep I'll get in bed soon."

"okay..."

i jump in the bed and close my eyes with my face in the pillow. I slowly pass out...

**A/N: Sorry it's so short I'll upload later on. PROMISE! So ya. Luv you guys. Much Luv :) 3**


End file.
